Siempre has sido mio
by Nerea2801
Summary: Hola, me presento. Soy Kariya Masaki, vivo con mi prima, la cual supe de su existencia hace solo 2 años cuando tenia 16. Ahora mismo estoy en la universidad, estoy feliz con mis amigos y tengo una "relación" con Kirino Ranmaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hola nakamitas (y senpais) hoy traigo un fanfic yaoi de Kirino x Kariya, oh Kariya..."Ojos de corazones". Aqui esta mi nuevo sensual y sexy acompañante para los fanfics de INAZUMA ELEVEN GO,¡KARIYA MASAKI!"Aplaude"

Kariya:A veces pienso que me quiere violar "Asustado"

¡Disclaimer, Kariya!

Kariya:Inazuma Eleven Go no es de Nerea-san, es de Level-5, si no, me doleria el trasero 7_7

¡Y un aviso antes de empezar!Tiene mas parejas, por ejemplo; TaiTen KyoTen y Shindou x OC.

(P.O.V Kariya)

Hola, me presento. Soy Kariya Masaki, vivo con mi prima, la cual supe de su existencia hace solo 2 años cuando tenia 16 años. Ahora mismo estoy en la universidad, estoy feliz con mis amigos y tengo una "relación" con Kirino Ranmaru.

Hace tiempo que no veo a Kirino, ¿Como estara?. Suspiró agotado, no lo veo desde la semana pasada, voy andando a mi casa recordando los momentos que pasé contigo e imaginando los momentos que me acuerdo, cuando me hice "su putilla", ese momento donde solo estabamos llenos de exitación y deseo...

Voy hacia mi casa, despues de ir a la universidad, si pudiera cambiar todo lo que hice...Vaya, me rio. ¿Yo? ¿Kariya Masaki arrepentido? Quien lo diria.

Si pudiera recordar porque acepte cuando aun estabamos en el Raimon, si pudiera haberlo cambiado... y ser feliz en ese momento con Hikaru...Me arrepiento.

**(FLASHBACK)**

**(P.O.V Normal)**

_En las clases, cuando no habia nadie, un chico de ojos ambares y un pelirrosa estaban en el con rapidez quito la camisa a Kariya, dejando ver sus pezóncitos y moriendolos. El ojiambar gemia, ¿Por qué habia aceptado a ir con Kirino a buscar sus cosas?._

_Kirino desde hace ya tiempo estaba raro, insinuandole cosas y a veces le pedia que se fueran juntos a dar un baño, ¿Qué le pasaba al chico de los pelos rosas?_

_**-**Kirino, para por favor.-suplico entre gemidos el peli azulado_

_-¿Por qué si no, querrias haber venido aqui, conmigo?.- lo ultimo lo dijo con tono seductor para despues volver a morder sus pezones_

_-Kirino-senpai, eso esta mal, yo estoy con Hikaru.-intento decir Kariya, pero Kirino le interrumpia dandole besos._

_-Te amo Masaki.-confesó Kirino haciendo que Masaki perdiera toda la conciencia que tenía.-Se mi amigo con derecho_

_Masaki no era conciente de que habia asentido y tirado a sus brazos para volver a besarle, despues de todo eso se veiá borroso ese recuerdo_

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

(P.O.V Kariya)

Meneó la cabeza, no quiero recordarlo, pero es increibe, aun sigo siendo su "putita", como el me diria. Es como si no quisiera abandonarlo. Entro a casa, y veo a mi prima, me sonrié y me dice con una sonrisa;

-¡Eh, primo! ¿Que tal te fue la universidad?.-dijo mi prima con una sonrisa, y con ojos de estrellitas dijo.-¡Hay alitas de pollo para cenar, del pollito rapidín, como a nosotros nos gusta!

Mi prima es bantante bella, como yo (?), tiene pelo negro hasta el cuello, lo unico que se parece a mi son los ojos ambares que tiene. Ella tiene una obsesión con los pelirrojos y con las alitas de pollo. Su nombre es; Sakura Nerea.

-Jajaja.- con una sonrisa me siento a la mesa donde está mi prima y la cena.

A pesar del tiempo que estuve con ella, me encariñe bastante rapido. ¿Quizas por su personalidad? Muy orgullosa y le cuesta admitir las cosas. No tiene novio, ya que dice que estar enamorado no sirve de nada, y prefiere sacarse los ojos antes de estar enamorada. Yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que conocí a Kirino Ranmaru.

Me pongo triste al recordar que soy victima de los encantos de Kirino, se hace un silencio incomodo y con una sonrisa inocente y dulce me dice;

- Oye, primito. Aun me tienes que enseñar a tus amigos, llevamos 2 meses viviendo juntos y aun ni me has presentado a Tenma-chan, ni a Shinsuke-kun.- le sonrio como respuesta

-Si quieres mañana te los presento.-le digo mirandola de frente.

Veo en sus ojos un brillo, ella no tenia muchas amigas ya que nunca ha sido de ser MUY femenina. Siempre ha estado con chicos, y a pesar de que no es femenina, millones de chicos van hacia ella, pero como dije antes, el amor no le gusta ni una mijita.

-¡GRACIAS PRIMO!.- se abalanza hacia mi y me abraza contenta.

-Bueno, prima pesada, me ire a dormir antes de que me estrangules.- puse cara enfadada, pero me agradaba que me abrazara mi primita.

Me voy a mi cuarto y me tiro a la cama, este dia solo he pensado en Kirino, maldita sea, mañana tendria que presentarle mis amigos a mi prima, y tambien Kirino. ¡Uff en que lio me metí! ¡No quiero verlo!. Pero siempre tengo ganas de ver sus ojos, su pelo, su boca...Meneo rapidamente mi cabeza, deberia de olvidarme de el.

Lo mejor seria dormir, y mañana no podria arreglar el problema de mi prima, y mis pesados amigos. Me pongo el pijama y me tiro a la cama de nuevo, para que morfeo me atrape. Mañana sera otro dia, otro dia en el que tendre que ver a Kirino.

(FIN P.O.V DE KARIYA)

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Yo: Buenooo, terminé."se prepara para los tomatazos"

Kariya: Soy muy cursi 77

Yo:¡Venga, no te echo tan Ooc! :C

Kariya:Ummmm...ñe. -_-

Yo:¡Bueno, nakamitas y senpais, espero que os alla gustado! ¡Lo siento por como es Kirino/Gabi, pero entendereis porque hace esto!. Bye nakamitaaas y senpaaais


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: HELLO NAKAMA AND SENPAIS, KWSJWKXJWKIDJW C:

Kariya: ¿? 7_7

Yo: ¡EMPEZEEEEEEEMOS! :D

kariya: ¿Ok...? *=*. Inazuma eleven no es de Nerea-baka, es de Level-5

Yo: ¿Nerea-Baka?

_Capitulo 2: ¡NO ME QUITARAS A KIRINO, SHINDOU!_

**(P.O.V Normal)**

_(Pesadilla)_

_En un pasillo negro largo, Kariya, andaba buscando una salida, de repente se encendieron las luces, dejando ver a Kirino mirando al frente, donde estaba Shindou, al final del todo. Kariya al ver que "su novio" se iba con Takuto, se desesperó._

_- ¡Kirinooo, no te vayas con Shindou por favor!.- lloraba Kariya al ver que Kirino caminaba hacia su ex-capitan.  
_

_- Lo siento, Kariya. No quiero volverte a ver.- dijo aun caminado hacia Shindou _

_- ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES KIRINO!.- empezo a correr hacia el, desesperado._

_No llegaba, no podia. Cada vez Kirino se alejaba mas de el, cuando Kirino llego donde estaba Shindou, corria aun mas desesperado por alcanzarle. Shindou rodeo con su brazo, la cintura de Kirino, para acercarlo mas a el._

_- Lo siento Masaki, lo pasamo bien juntos, pero amo a Shindou.- entonces Kirino empezo a acercar su cara a la de Takuto._

_Kariya se arrodillo al suelo, y empezo a pegarse el mismo, y darse cabezazos contra el suelo, desesperandose aun mas. No dejaria que Shindou le quitara a Kirino. No lo dejaria..._

_ (Fin de la pesadilla)_

- ¡KIRINO!.- grito con todas sus fuezas, sentandose en la cama

Kariya estaba sudando, parecia que habia tenido una pesadilla, se quiso relajar, pero no podia teniendo en la cabeza lo que habia soñado. A Kirino y Shindou apunto de besarse.

- ¿Que carajo te pasa, Masaki?.- pregunto Sakura, al ver que su primo se habia vuelto loco, y habia gritado.

- Prima...Nada.- intento que su prima lo creeyera

- Somos familia, ¿que te ha pasado?.- pregunto curiosa sentandose en la cama, con su primo.

Tras contarselo todo, se miraron. La chica no podia aguantar la risa, eso enojo a Masaki, ¿por qué demonios se habia reido? Ni idea.

- ¿De qué te ries?.- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- ¡De lo que has soñado! JAJAJAJAJAJA. Te dije que estar enamorado era malo, jajajaja.- reia con las manos en la barriga, se cayó de la cama y seguia riendose

- Vete de mi cuarto, anda.- ordenó enojado Kariya, volviendo a recostarse en la cama

La chica aun riendose salio de el cuarto de su primo, para irse al suyo, se tiro a la cama, aun riendose. Ella en la vida se enamoraria de alguien, y mucho menos tendría sueños tan raros (xD)

**(POR LA MAÑANA, EN LA UNIVERSIDAD)**

- ¿Sigues enfadado?.- pregunto aun riendose un poco- acuerdate de que me tienes que enseñar a tus amigos, despues de las clases, ¿eh?.

- No deberia.- contesto, con el ceño fruncido

- Perdon.- con una cara de cachorrito abandonado

- Esta bien.- suspira resignado

Kariya miro la lista, para haber en que sala le tocaba ahora. Maldecia su suerte, al ver que le toco la clase con Kirino, antes de irse le dijo la clase que le tocaba a Sakura. Que suerte, le habia tocado con Shinsuke y Tenma, le gustaria cambiarle la clase.

**(EN LA CLASE DE KARIYA)**

Fue a su clase, y vio a Kirino que le miro y le mando un beso con la mano, haciendolo sonrojar. Vio que Kirino se acercaba a el, vio un sitio al lado de Tsurugi, y rapidamente se sento a su lado. Kirino se enojo un poco, y el unico sitio que quedaba era con...Hikaru, atras de Kariya y Kyosuke, ya que Shindou se habia sentado con Akane.

Cuando se sentaron todos, el profesor empezo a hablar. parecia que tenia 60 o mas años. Tenia el pelo blanco, y una gran barriga.

- Hola, soy vuestro nuevo profersor. Espero que nos llevemos bien.- saludó el profesor, para luego sacar el libro y decir, la pagina a la que tenian que ir. Cuando le tirarón a Kariya un papel arrugado

**(EN LA CLASE DE SAKURA)**

Sakura entro en la clase, y vio un sitio libre al lado de un castaño, se sento alli con el. Tenia ojos azules y parecia buena persona.

- Hola, soy Tenma Matsukaze.- se presentó con una sonrisa

- Hola Tenma, soy Sakura Nerea.- correspondio la sonrisa de Tenma.

- Yo soy Nishizono Shinsuke, encantado.- dijo un chico desde el asiento de atras, era algo bajo.

Shinsuke estaba detras de Tenma y Sakura, y al lado de Hikaru. El pelimorado sonrio y se quiso presentar a su nueva compañera

- Soy Kageyama Hikaru.- le sonrio a la muchacha, y ella rapidamente le correspondio.

Hikaru estaba pensando en sus cosas, y no hizo mucho caso, sonrio y dejo hablando un rato a esos tres hasta que empezará la clase.

**CONTINUARA...**

Yo: ¡Se me hizo muy largo este capitulo!

Kariya: Y repetitivo *con sonrisa burlona*

Yo: Anda, calla.

**Allarastar: **Y yo quiero seguir :D. Esque son tan tiernos juntos *babeando*. No, soy de Andalucía :D. Habra muchas sorpresas, muchos celos *ojos de estrella*.

Bueno, nakamitas y senpais, espero que os haya gustado y me despido :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, bueno me presento soy la compañera de Nerea2801, Albita11. Como nadie sabe ella se fue por sabado y domingo, y se sentia mal asi que me dijo que hiciera el cap, ya que me lo envio por telefono, lo hizo el viernes y hasta hoy no quiero subirlo, soy muy vaga. Espero que os guste el cap de mi amigita :D (En que lio me metí... :c)

Kariya: ¿Empezamos ya o que?

Albita11: OH MY GAAAAAAD, KARIYAAAAAAAA

Kariya: Tengo miedo T_T, esto... Inazuma Eleven GO es de Level-5, no es de Nerea-baka. Le echo de menos :C

**Capitulo 3: Sigues siendo mio**

Kariya salio al patio de la universidad como esperando a alguien, se quedo esperendando por un rato, tenia curiosidad de que le diria el, ademas que faltaba algo de rato para que empezará la clase siguiente. Mira hacia los lados esperando a la persona que le mando el papel.

_ Hola Kari-kun_

_ ¿Como andas, mi amor? Yo bien ademas..._

_ Me gustaria volver a escuchar tu linda voz._

_ Nos vemos en el patio de la universidad_

_ Despues de terminar la primera clase._

_ Atte: Kirino._

¿Para que le habia citado?. Suspiro resignado, no queria volver hablar con el, y mucho menos despues de aquel sueño, pero a pesar de eso, no queria que se acercará a Shindou. Sonaba egoista. Lo sabia. Pero no queria que se acercará alguien que no fuera el.

- Hola, mi amor.- dijo un pelirosa abrazando a "su novio"

- Kirino, ¿que quieres?.- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- A ti.- contesto guiñandole el ojo

Kirino le coge de la mano, para llevarlo algun lado, sonreia, hacia tiempo que no veia a su amado Seme. Desde que se entero de que Shindou era heterosexual, y le rompió el corazon, usó a Kariya para que "le curase el corazón" para al final empezar a sentir cosas mas raras por el.

- Ranmaru no me vas a volver a usar.- susurro Kariya, sabia para lo que lo habia llamado

Kariya sabia que le pasó a Kirino para querer usarlo, solo le quedó llorar y pedir perdón a Hikaru. Hikaru durante 1 año no le habló. Por culpa de Kirino perdio a una persona que amaba.

- ¿Entonces para que viniste Kari-kun?- pregunto con cariño Kirino

- Para decirte que no quiero volver a verte, Kirino.- confesó Kariya serio

Kirino sonrió para si mismo, ya se lo habia dicho muchas veces, pero siempre terminaban igual; teniendo sexo. Ponerle una cara triste y fingir llorar hacia que se quedase, porque el sabia que Kariya no podia alejarse de el. Se tirá al suelo, y empieza a hacer que lloraba con las manos en la cara.

- Kirino... por favor. No llores.- intento que le hiciera caso algo preocupado

- No te alejes de mi, Kariya.- Kirino aun fingia llorar.

- Ranmaru...- susurro Kariya preocupado.

**(FUERA DE LA CLASE DE SAKURA)**

Tenma, Shinsuke y Sakura caminaban por el patio despues de la clase, hablaban animadamente. Shinsuke miro para otro lado y miro a Kariya que parecia desesperado, mirando a un Kirino que lloraba con las manos en la cara

- ¿Ese no es Kariya?.- pregunto sorprendido Shinsuke

-Si... ¿que hace hay con Kirino-senpai?- pregunto sin entender Tenma

Sakura miro hacia su primo, ¿que demonios...?. La chica abrio los ojos de par en par sin entender el porque de que estaba con ese chico. ¿Sería ese el chico de quien tanto habia oido hablar?. Se fijo en Tenma y Shinsuke y pregunto rascandose la nuca;

- ¿Sois amigos de Masaki?- pregunto sorprendida la morena de ojos ambar

- Sip, estabamos en el mismo equipo de soccer.- sonrió Tenma.- ¿Y tu de que conoces a Kariya?

-Es mi primo.- contesto sonriendo Sakura

Tenma abre los ojos de par en par al escuchar tal cosa. Tras los años que no lo veia ya que volvio a Okinawa cuando solo tenia 16, y volvio hace 3 meses y no habia escuchado nada sobre sus amigos, solo de Taiyou, al recordarlo se sonrojo, la muchacha le miró y se sorprendio

- ¿Te gusto o que?- pregunto riendose al ver sonrojado a Tenma

- ¡NO!.- grito algo rojo por la pregunta de Sakura.- me acordé de alguien...

_- ¿_Te enamoraste de mi primo?.- pregunto para poder reirse

- ¡NO! ¡ES DE TAIYOU!.- confesó sonrojado.- ¿¡QUE HE DICHO!?. NO, ESPERA, NO.

Tenma se sonroja y niega con la cabeza y con las manos rapidamente. Esa chica hacia sacarle los coleres rapidamente. Shinsuke empezo a reirse junto a Sakura.

**( EN LA CASA DE TSURUGI)**

- ¡Onii-san!. ¡Ya estoy en casa!.- aviso un joven de pelo azul

- ¿Como ha sido el dia en la universidad, Kyosuke?.- pregunto un Yuuichi de 21 años

Tsurugi suspiro resignado habia sido normal, solo que tenia que sentarse a partir de adelante con Kariya. No esque no le cayerá bien si no que queria estar en la clase de Tenma, para estar a su lado. Y no dejar que Taiyou se acercará a el.

- Ha estado bien onii-san.- contesto haciendo sonreir a su hermano mayor

- Me alegro mucho.- sonrio Yuuichi, y llendosé a la cocina, para hacerle de merendar a Tsurugi- Kyosuke , mañana vendrá un amigo, espero que lo trates bien.

- ¿Quién?.- pregunto curioso Kyosuke.-

_- _Anemiya Taiyou.- contesto juguetón Yuuichi

Casí le da algo a Tsurugi cuando dijo el nombre del pelirrojo, casi un paro cardiaco. ¿Enserio invitaba a la persona que peor le caia?. ¿A la persona que le queria quitar a su primer amor?. No iba a permitir que su _"enemigo" _apareciera en su casa como si nada.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!.- respondio enojado Tsurugi

- Kyosuke, relajate.- pregunto sereno el mayor de los Tsurugis

- ¡ES MALA PERSONA!.- gritó aun enojado.- ¡EN MI CASA NO LO QUIERO!

Yuuichi suspiró, ¿como convencer a Tsurugi?. Tsurugi no permitira que le quitara ni a Tenma ni a Yuuichi. Odiaba que se acercara a su amado castaño. ¿Y ahora le queria quitar a Yuuichi? ¡NO!.

**(¿EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS FREGONAS?)**

- Kariya...- gemía Kirino tirado en el suelo,

Kariya chupaba el miembro de Kirino, rapidamente, encima suya. Despues de que se sacase el semen de Kirino, Kariya se levanto y miro para la pared como si tuviera una cosa interesante. Kirino se abrocho los pantalones, habia conseguido lo que queria. Ya estaba todo bien. Kariya era su capricho y era suyo.

- ¿Lo ves, Kari-kun?.- pregunto susurrandole al oido a Kariya.- Sigues siendo mio

Kirino mordio el oido a Kariya sensualmente, y se fue dejando alli a un Kariya sin expresión. Otra vez habia caido en los encantos de Kirino. Era imposible alejarse de el. Se empezo a pegarse con la pared. Se acordó de que tenia que enseñarle a su prima, sus amigos. Salio y buscó a su prima, no fue muy dificil.

Se acerco a ellos, y asusto a Tenma que empezo a quejarse de la estupidez de Kariya. Los tres imbeciles empezaron a reirse mientras que Tenma se enojaba con el mundo y sobretodo con Kariya.

- ¡KARIYA!.- grito aun asustado Tenma

- Jajajajaja.- reia Kariya

- ¡TENMA!.- pregunto un pelirrojo con ojos azules

Sakura salio despedida hacia el con ojos de corazones, Kariya suspiró ahora le tocaba separarlá de Taiyou. La chica de ojos ambares abrazaba a Taiyou, con los ojos de corazones mientras Kariya la separaba del pelirojo que estaba asustado.

- Taiyou...- susurro para si mismo algo sonrojado

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Albita11: Lo que me costo pasarlo del movil al PC :D . Bueno chicos terminamos

Kariya: Nerea-baka suele responder comentarios 7_7 .

Albita11: Oh cierto. Me dejo algo de eso :/ . Me acuerdo que me dejo lo que tenia que poner :P, pero soy muy vaga

Kariya: ¡Nerea-baka vuelve ya!

Albita11: Ok, ok.

**Allarastar: **Me encanta contesar comentarios :D . Jajaja pues espera siempre un comentario tuyo al final del cap ;) . Claro, aunque nunca ha sido interesante pero okey xD. Deseo cumplido xD, lo quise hacer mas largo por ti c: .

Albita11: ¡AL FIN! ¡BYE! :D

Kariya: Esperó que llegue ya Nerea-baka *suspirando*


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: Volviiii!. Y perdon por lo de que escribiria el lunes, odio los cumplea osk, menos el mio xD. Pero... Adoro escribir, claramente no dejaria de escribir esta historia!. Aparte de eso... Kari-kun trabaja conmigo! *ojos de corazones*.

Kariya: No me llames asi, baka! *sonrojado*. Empezemos, Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, no es para nada de Nerea-baka

Capitulo 4: Maldito Taiyou!

- Que mono eres.- dijo Sakura con ojos de corazones

Anemiya reia nervioso ante lo dicho por la de ojos ambares. Habia ido alla para hablar con Tenma, no para que una chica que le quisiera violar. Tenma se habia quedado algo callado, el pelirrojo (*ojos de corazones*) abrazo a Matsukaze tras acercarse a el.

- Que tiempo sin verte, Tenma!.- susurro Anemiya abrazandolo sonrojado

- Si, je je je.- contesto un casta o algo sonrojado

- Jooo, que son novios?. Todos son homosexuales o que?.- se pregunto a si misma Sakura.

Kariya le dio en la cabeza, sabia que cuando queria se podria volver una acosadora de primera clase. Y eso le molestaba. No le parecia bueno que a Tenma le gustara Taiyou, ya que conocia los sentimientos de Kyousuke. Amor. Era el sentimiento que sentia Tsurugi por el pelo remolino.

- NO!.- gritaron al unisono los dos separados mas rojos que un tomate

- Jajajaja, ok.- reia Sakura, pero cambia de expresi n cuando se acuerda de la promesa de su primo.- Oye, tu!.

Kariya voltea hacia su prima con cara de; " Que demonios quieres?". La chica le coje de la oreja con enojo y le dice:

- No me ibas a ense ar a tus amigos?.- pregunto enojada estilo anime.

- Pero si los conoces!.- reclam el de pelo cyan.- Bueno, creo que a Shindou y a Kirino no...

- Son amigos tuyos?.- pregunto sorprendida

El chico pens en que decirle a la joven, no diria que no se llevan bien, pero tampoco le mentiria a una familiar suya.

- Etto... no del todo.- confes sonriente.- Espera que llame a los dos.

Llama a Ranmaru pero no le contesta, estaba pensando en que el llamaria a Takuto, pero parecia que tenia que llamarlo el.

( EN CASA DE SHINDOU)

Un pelicasta o tocaba el piano, era lo que mas le gustaba hacer aparte de estar con Ranmaru. Escucho que le sono el movil, que estaba en la cama, y se fue hacia el rapidamente. Vio que era su novia, Akane, era muy pesada. Solo salia con ella por pena (No enojaos, me encanta la pareja).

- Puf, que le digo a esta ahora?.- se pregunto a el mismo el pianista millonario

Decide no decirle nada y se vuelve a su piano, para seguir tocando. Cuando escuchan que le llaman y se da la vuelta para saber quien demonios le llamaba. Cuando ve "Kariya" en el telefono, se sorprende. Si el le odiaba!.

- Shindou.- dijo uno en el otro lado de la linea

- Eres tu Masaki?.- pregunto sorprendido Takuto

- Hola, Shindou-senpai.- salud un Masaki algo indiferente

- Que pasa?.

- Queria pedirte que vinieras hoy por la noche a mi casa.- se notaba nervioso

- A que hora?.- pregunto como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

- A las 8:10?.

- Ok, nos vemos luego Kariya.- y colg el telefono sorprendido.

Shindou se tiro a la cama, y suspiro. Era raro que Kariya le hubiera invitado a casa, sabiendo que le odiaba. A que habia venido eso?. Le sono un mensaje era Akane, diciendo que no se olvidar que ese dia era su aniversario y que tendrian que quedar al menos a las 22:00 de la noche y que no aceptaria un no por respuesta. Vuelve a suspirar, no tenia ganas de ir ademas que ya habia quedado con Masaki.

( CON KARIYA)

- Que tal si hacemos una quedada esta noche?.- pregunto un Masaki sonriente

- Vale.- respondio un Shinsuke (que adorable es)- Tenma y yo iremos!

- Quieres venir, Taiyou-san?.- pregunto sonriente la morena

- Si, ven!.- dijieron Shinsuke y Tenma a la vez

- No, gracias. He quedado con Yuuichi para ir a su casa a cenar.- respondio sonriente el de pelo en forma de sol.

A Tenma le dolio escuchar las palabras que dijo Taiyou, no sabia porque. Seria por qu se iria a la casa de Yuuichi?. Niega en su mente. Pero le dolia que estuvieran juntos en la misma habitaci n esos dos.

(POR LA NOCHE EN CASA DE LOS TSURUGIS)

- No puedo creer que me hayas convencido, onii-san.- dijo un enojado Kyousuke sentado en el sofa.

Yuuchi sonrie de formq juguetona, era su amigo, y claramente lo invitaria aunque fuese por verle solamente. Llaman a la puerta y se va corriendo a abrirla, el mas peque o sigue sentado en el sofa.

- Hey, Yuuichi!.- sonrio Anemiya de oreja a oreja.

- Que tal, Taiyou?.- pregunto correspondiendole a la sonrisa al mas alto.- Hola, Kyousuke!

El de pelo azul ante escuchar la irritante (y sensual) voz del pelirrojo, gru . Hubo en el ambiente un peque o silencio incomodo. Taiyou sabia que no le caia bien a Tsurugi y no sabia porque. O tal vez si.

Se sentaron en la mesa, Yuuichi y Anemiya hablaban animadamente mientras Kyousuke miraba con odio al de ojos celestes.

- Y tienes algun amor, Taiyou?.- pregunto con sonrisa picarona el mayor.

- Jejeje.- reia nervioso ante la pregunta del mayor de los Tsurugi-. No puedo mentirte, si.

Tsurugi al escuchar eso se fue a su cuarto sin decir una palabra por su parte. Yuuichi se puso serio y cuando se iba a levantar, el mas peque o le agarro del brazo.

- Dejalo pensar.- le dijo el pelirrojo

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE KARIYA)

Kariya estaba intentando animar a Tenma, que se habia puesto triste por el simple echo de que no estaria su querido pelirrojo. Shinsuke estaba hablando con Sakura animadamente.

- No creo que venga Shindou.- se dijo a si mismo.

Tenma suspira, pensaba que ahora esos dos chicos estarian besandose y dansose cari itos de una forma muy romantica. Llaman a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sakura se levanta, llevaba un vestido rojo, corto con una cola peque ita que quedaba de fabula, abre la puerta encontrandose con un joven bastante apuesto

- Me equivoque de casa?.- se pregunto a si mismo. Cuando miro hacia la chica que estaba confundida

El pianista se sonrojo al ver la hermosura de la joven de pelo negro. Si se habia equivocado, no le habria echo nada de mal. Por otro lado la joven le parecia apuesto el de pelo casta o.

- Eres Shindou?.- el joven asiente.- Pasa por favor. Me llamo Sakura Nerea.

- Encantado yo me llamo, Shindou Takuto.- los dos sonrieron

CONTINURA...

Yo: Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, espero que os alla gustado nakamas y senpais :P

Kariya: Nos veremos algun otro dia senpais:D.

Yo: No me copies! :c 


End file.
